My Precious
by Krossxxx
Summary: What It Miharu Was Able To Get The Shinrabanshō To Save Yoite..? Contains Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody!  
This Takes Place Where The **Shinra Banshou **Begins To Release**

"What Do You Wish" I Heard The Shinra Banshou Repeat Herself  
"I Want Yoite To Be Cured.." I Whispered In My Head..  
"Is That What You Really Want? Out Of Everything You Want That Boy To Be Cured?"  
"Yes! Now Grant My Wish Or Else I Will Keep You Inside Me Untill I Find Out How To Kill You"  
"**As You Wish Miharu**"

~~  
Raimeis POV

I Watched As The Large Blue Light Flashed Away, And Watched As Miharu Started Walking To Yoite.  
I Couldnt Move I Was Busy Dealing With Other Ninja Coming At Me.  
Next Thing I Know Miharu Is Unconcious On The Ground Beside Yoite.  
After We Defeated All The Ninja, Me And Kouichi Run Down Quickly, Him Grabbing Yoite And I Grabbing Miharu. For Obvious Reasons Like Hes Strong Then I Am.. Curse Him..

Miharu POV

I Woke Up, My Body Feeling Heavier Then Usual I Sat Up, I Looked At The Boy In The Corner And Reconised It As Yoite..  
Why Was He Here?  
Where Am I?  
"Hey Yoite, Where Are We..?" I Asked Him, His Head Shot Up And Looked At Me  
"Your Okay.." He Murmured And Stood, Sitting On The Bed And Looking Down  
"Whats Wrong? Are You Feeling Okay?" I Asked, He Looked Troubled.  
He Shook His Head And Stared Down  
Suddenly The Door Slammed Open "Yoite! Get Your Ass Out Here And Out Of This Room" I Heard A Voice.. Raimei?  
"M-Miharu.. Your Awake..?!" She Suddenly Stuttered And Yelled Out In The Hall "Miharu's Awake!"  
"Yoite.. How Long Have I..?"  
"2 Weeks.." He Mumbled  
Wait.. 2 Weeks? What Happened?  
Does That Mean Yoite Is Cured?  
"Are You Feeling Better..?"I Asked And He Shrugged  
"You Never Granted My Wish.." He Stated Quietly  
"Im Sorry.. Nobody Wants You To Dissapear.. Thats Just Like Dying To Us All" I Said And Stood. He Immediantly Stopped Me And Made Me Sit On The Bed Again "Dont Get Up.." He Said And Sat On The Bed Beside Me  
Suddenly Tobari Sensei Came In Along With Kouichi And Some Nurses  
"Miharu Are You Hurt..?" Tobari Said And Frantically Looked At Me  
"No" I Said And Looked At The Window Beside My Bed  
"You've Been Out For Awhile.. I Bet Your Starving.. Ill Get You Both Something To Eat" The Nurse Said And Left The Room  
"Both Of Us..?" I Asked, Whats That Suppose To Mean  
"Yoite Has Been In Your Room Since You Both Came Here And He Woke Up" Raimei Explained And I Looked At Yoite  
"Did It Work..? What I Did." I Asked And He Nodded And Took Off His Glove. His Hands Returned To Normal "Thats Good.." I Sighed  
Soon Everybody Was Rushed Out By The Nurse Exept Yoite. And We Were Brought In Food, Two Seprate Trays.  
Yoite Began Eating His Down Quickly While I Wasnt That Hungry..  
"You Can Have Mine Yoite" I Said And Sat It Beside Him And Laid Against The Window  
He Stared At Me Before Grabbing Mine And Eating It All Quietly  
He Finished It And Sat Both Trays On The Tile Floor And Leaned Against The Wall Watching Me With A Emotionless Expression As I Looked Back, We Stared At Eachother For Awhile Before I Sighed "Are You Going To Stay With Me Until Im Released" I Asked Him  
"Ill Try If You Want.." He Murmed And I Smiled "Its Up To You Yoite. I Wont Mind" I Said And Closed My Eyes And Rested My Head Against The Pale White Wall With The Sun Shinning From The Window.  
Shinra Banshou..? Are You There?  
**_Yes_**  
Thank You.. For Granting My Wish For Yoite  
It Was Boring  
Im Sorry.. He Cant Die Now.. Not Yet..  
**_Do You Have A Wish? Ill Grant It For You Again_**  
No..  
**_You Sure? Go Ahead Make A Wish Anything You Want I Will Grant It For You. Just For You. I Promise_**  
"Leave Me Alone" I Screamed  
"Miharu? Whats Wrong" I Looked To See Yoite Starring At Me With A Worried Expression  
"Nothing" I Said As The Shinra Banshou Kept Repeating Herself  
"That Thing Is Talking To You Isnt It..?" He Asked And I Nodded  
"Just Lay Down And Relax." He Said And Stood  
"Ill Be Back Later.. I Have To Do Something"  
"Yoite.. Dont Die.." I Whispered.  
"I Wont" He Stated And Left The Room..  
_Goodnight.._


	2. Chapter 2

I Woke Up To See Yoite Looked At Me, The Room Was Dark And He Was Panting Slightly.  
I Was So Tired.. "Yoitaa.. What Are You Doing..?" I Mumbled, Listening To My Own Words Slurred..  
"Sorry I Woke You.. I Just Wanted To Check On You" He Whispered Quietly  
"Did You Just Get Back.." I Asked Trying To Keep My Eyes Open "Yea.. I Went To See Yukimi.." He Said And Kneeled Beside The Bed, Laying His Head On The Bed Beside Me. "I See" I Mumbled As I Closed My Eyes, Petting His Head Lightly "You Should Go To Bed Yoite.." I Trailed Off  
Yoite's POV

I Wanted To Sleep Beside Him..  
"Can I Sleep Beside You Miharu..?" I Asked, Carefull Not To Wake Him Up  
He Just Shrugged And Scooted Over So His Back Was Against The Wall. I Crawled In And Under The Thin Blanket.  
I Laid There And Stared At The Ceiling , Theres So Much Happening.. I Can Still Use Kira.. But Im Entirely Healed..  
How..?  
I Tried To Close My Eyes And Go To Sleep.. But My Thoughts Kept Getting Ahead.. Then I Looked At Miharu.  
He Had Light Bags Under His Eyes But He Looked Peaceful..  
Hes The One That Saved Me..  
I Watched As His Eyes Opened Slightly "Are You Still Awake..?" He Mumbled Half Asleep.  
"Yes"  
"Mmk" He Said And Nuzzled Into Me.  
W-What Was He Doing?  
Was It Because He Was Half Asleep For This..?  
"Yoite.. Take Your Hat And Jacket Off.. Its Scratchy.." He Mumbled..  
I Nodded And Sat Up, Tossing My Hat On The UnOccupied Part Of The Bed And Unbuttoned My Jacket, Sliding It Onto The Floor Beside The Bed Before Laying Back Down, Allowing Miharu To Place His Head Against My Chest To Help Him Go Back To Sleep..  
He Feels So Warm In This Utterly Cold World..  
The First Time Ive Felt Actual Warmth..  
Soon My Eyes Slowly Started To Shut.. Ive Never Slept In A Bed Like This.. Or With Anybody..  
"Goodnight Miharu" I Mumbled  
Before I Fell Asleep Into The Darkness.

~~

**"You Shouldnt Have Lived!"  
"You Should Have Died!"  
"Your A Mistake! A Demon Child!"  
"Hideous.. A Disgrace"  
"We Should Erase Mistakes"**

**Mo**m..?  
Dad..?  
No Why?  
I Should Have Disapeared..  
The Dark Figures Moved Closer, The Only Thing That I Could Make Out Was The Figures And The Shiny Knives..  
Before I Heard A Break Of Glass.. Then All I Could See Was A Rainy Sky..  
It Was Crying.. Tears Of Joy Waiting For My Existence To Be Gone...  
"**_Yoite! Wake Up Yoite!"_**  
Who Is It..?  
I Dont Want Anybody To Be Here..

Suddenly My Eyes Opened To See A Concerned Miharu  
"Are You Okay..?" He Asked, He Looked Like He Was About To Cry..  
I Nodded Before I Heard A Noise, I Pointed My Finger In The Direction And Shot My Kira.  
But Miharu Moved In The Way And Got Hit In The Hand, Blood Immediantly Poured From The Wound  
"Miharu?!" Raimei Yelled And Ran To His Side.. Oh.. The Noise Was The Door..  
I Quickly Took The Kira Out Of His Hand And Went To His Side After  
"Im Sorry.." I Mumbled  
"No Its Fine.. I Didnt Want Anybody To Get Hurt.. But.. You Can Still Use Kira..?" Miharu Said, A Pained Expression On His Face. I Nodded, I Didnt Want To Lie To Him.  
"Ill Go Get A Doctor" Raimei Said, Glaring At Me Before Leaving. I Kneeled At Miharu And Took The Wounded Hand, Staring At It.  
"It Was A Accident Yoite.." Miharu Stated And I Nodded  
"Do You Want To Live With Me And Yukimi's House..?" I Asked Him Quietly..  
_Hes Going To Reject Me.._  
"W-What..?" Miharu Asked With A Shocked Expression.  
"Do You Want To Live With Me And Yukimi..?" I Asked Again.  
His Face Oddly Turned Red And Nodded.  
Was He Sick..?  
"Im Glad" I Said.. I Was Truly Glad He Would Stay With Me..  
The Door Opened And A Nurse Rushed In With Bandages And Took Miharus Hand From Me And Started Bandaging It  
"How Did This Happen?" She Asked And Looked At Me.  
"I Got Startled By The Door And Shot My Kira.. And Miharu Ran Infront Of Me And Took The Blow" I Murmed, Before Starting Panting.. I Really Need To Shut Up Sometimes..  
The Woman Nodded And Left, Leaving Raimei In The Door "Why Are You Two So Close..?" She Asked Before Leaving The Room.  
"Are We Close..?" I Asked Miharu And He Shrugged  
"The Nurse Will Probably Think Im Lying" Miharu Stated And Sat On The Floor Infront Of Me."Mm-hmm"  
"Why Do You Still Wear The Gloves..?" He Asked As He Stared At My Hands "Habit"  
He Smiled Lightly Before Placing His Hands On The Side Of My Head And Stared At Me "Mm..?" I Looked At Him. Hes Acting Werider Then Usual. "I Like Your Eyes Yoite. Theyre The Same As Mine" Miharu Stated And Stared At Me  
I Nodded.  
Suddenly Miharu Winced In Pain And Held His Chest  
"Miharu?" I Said And Looked At Him. He Was In Pain.. But Why?  
I Didnt Hurt Him Did I..?  
"N-Nothing.." He Said And Stood, Crawling Back In The Bed.  
"Are You Sure..?" I Asked Him. I Dont Want Him To Be Hurt.. At All.  
"You Seem Different.. More Talkable.."Miharu Mumbled As Nodded And Stared At Me More.  
I Nodded And Stood Aswell, Pulling The Blankets To His Neck  
"Get Rest.." I Mumbled And Turned, Walking Out The Door And Closing It Slowly, Before Sitting On The Floor Beside The Door With My Knee's To My Chest And My Chin Resting On Them..  
I Hurt Miharu So Much..  
I Killed Raiko..  
Tried To Kill Gau..  
His Teacher..  
His Friends..  
And Yet He Still Wants To Be Near Me..?  
I Dont Understand Why He Would Want To..  
Im Hated After All..


	3. Chapter 3

Miharus POV

I Closed My Eyes, Trying To Sleep But The Light Was In My Eyes.. And My Chest Kept Hurting..  
I Sat Up And Grabbed The End Of My Shirt, Pulling It Up To My Neck To See...Black..  
Shinra Banshou Whats The Meaning Of This..? Its Just Like The Stuff On Yoites Hands..  
No Reply..  
Shinra Banshou! Reply Now!..  
No Reply..  
I Guess Everything Does Have A Cost .. An Exchange .. But Does That Mean Ill Die..? I Dont Mind As Long As Yoite Stays Alive.. Hes My Double.. Another Me. He Should Be Fine If I Do. He Can Never Find Out About This..  
I Just Cant Bring Myself To Tell Him That If He Uses Kira Ill End Up Dying.. Unless The Shinra Banshou Can Heal Me But I Doubt She Will.. I Got Out Of Bed And Opened The Door, Walking Through And Almost Tripping On Something, A Foot..? I Looked Over And Saw Yoite Laid Down Fast Asleep. I Smiled And Grabbed His Arm, Dragging Him Into The Room And Some How Putting Him On The Bed. Im 14 Of Course Im Not Going To Be Strong Enough To Pick Up A 16 Year Old! I Covered Him Up And Even Got A Second Blanket For Him. It Was Cold In This Hospital, I Walked Out Of The Room And Went Out Of The Door,  
"Wait!" A Nurse Yelled But I Was Already Outside, I Suddenly Dispersed Into Wind All I Could See With The Sky Before It Stopped I Looked And Saw Mine And Yoite's Meeting Place. The Crashed Trains.. When I Took A Deep Breath I Could Smell The Nature Around The Spot. It Smelled So Good.. I Walked Into The Train And Looked Around It.  
I Remember Me And Yoite Talking Here. Making The Deal, I Didnt Really Care About Becoming The Nabari Ruler. But I Wanted To Make Yoites Wish Come True.. Then Soon I Started To Want To Be By Him More And More Then Normal.. Maybe Its Just Me Being Werid .. I Sat On The Seat And Laid Down On It, Resting My Head On My Arm As I Closed My Eyes.  
I Heard A Quiet Rattling But I Didnt Mind It.. I Slept Well Last Night.. And I Woke Up Not To Long Ago But Something About This Place Makes Me Feel At Peace.. Strange Huh? Now That I Thought About It.. I Used A Wind Jutsu..? When Did I Learn That? Maybe The Stupid Scroll Taught Me.. Ugh.. My Head Hurts. I Wonder How Yoite Is Sleeping.. I Hope Hes Having Pleasant Dreams. And That He Isnt Too Cold. Now That I Started Thinking About It.. It Was Really Cold In Here But The Smell Made Me Stay.  
I Really Missed Having Times Alone Like This. A Mind Of Peace With The Wonderful Smell Of Nature.. I Moved So I Could See Under The Seat.. The Snake That Use To Live There Wasnt There Anymore..I Guess Everything Moves On. Even The Snakes. Maybe A New One Lives Around Here. I Started To Look Around The Small Place For Snakes. I Didnt Find Any But I Found Acouple Rats Around Before I Gave Up And Laid Back On The Couch, Ive Gotten Lazy Too.. I Dont Want To Move From This Spot Much.. When I Close My Eyes I See Our Meeting.. I Wonder What He Thinks Of Me.. Am I A Bother..? I Hope Not. That Would Suck. I Bet The Hospital Is In A Huge Ruckus. I Heard Steps Outside Of The Train. Somebody After The Shinra Banshou Maybe? I Wouldnt Mind.. She Ignores Me Anyway.  
I Kept My Eyes On The Door Until.. I Saw Yoite.. He Walked In And Sat Beside Me "Im Sorry.. I Didnt Want To Wake You Up so I Put You In My Bed To Sleep" I Explained And He Nodded "They Were Loud" He Mumbled And Looked Around "Havent Been Here For Awhile" He Said And I Nodded "I Was Remembering Our First Meeting.. My Eye Still Hurts Alittle" I Said He Stared At The Floor "Sorry.." He Said Quietly "Its Fine.. If You Hadnt We Wouldnt Have Met.. I Dont Want To Not Meet You.. Thats Why I Just Couldnt Erase Your Existence"I Explained And Sat Up Before Laying My Head On His Lap, When I Looked At Him He Looked So Surprised I Almost Laughed.  
I Grabbed His Hand And Nuzzled Into The Palm. Even With The Gloves On He Was Cold. He Was Always So Cold. I Bet He Was In The Summer Too, I Heard Him Breath Out As He Leaned Down And Stared At Me, Placing His Forehead Against Mine And Closed His Eyes "Your Always So Warm.." He Whispered Which Made Me Blush.. Why Would He Say Something As Embarrassing As That..? But Then Again Hes Always Cold.. But Sometimes It Felt Good. We Just Sat There Until Dawn When My Phone Started To Ring Over And Over And Over And After 10 Minutes Of It Ringing I Guess Yoite Got Frustrated And Grabbed It Out Of My Pocket And Answered "Hello.."  
He Sat There Listening To The Person "Okay... Bye" He Hung Up "Tobari Wants To See You At The Hospital.. Hes Mad" I Nodded And Closed My Eyes As I Felt Yoite Start Rubbing My Cheek With His Cold Hand.. I Love These Moments.  
_**Miharu Have You Made Your Wish Yet?**_  
No Leave Me Alone  
**_Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!  
Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!  
Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!_**  
"Miharu..? Is Something Wrong..?"  
_**Have You Made Your Wish Yet?  
Have You Made Your Wish Yet?**_  
"Miharu!?"  
**_Have You Made Your Wish Yet?  
Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!  
Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!_**  
"Are You Okay?!"  
**_Have You Made Your Wish Yet?!  
HAVE YOU MADE YOUR WISH HAVE YOU HAVE YOU HAVE YOU?!_**  
Suddenly I Realised That It Had Been 10 Minutes.. And That I Was Digging My Fingers Into Yoites Arm.. I Instantly Stopped "Im Sorry.. She Started Talking To Me.. Even Screaming At Me.."I Said, And Stared Up "Im Fine Now" I Continued And He Nodded "Are You Feeling Alittle Tired Miharu..?" He Asked And I Nodded "Ive Become A Cat. Napping And Sleeping All Day" I Smiled Lightly Man.. I Hate With The Shinra Banshou Interupts Moments Like That. I Hope I Didnt Hurt Yoites Arm.  
But Soon My Eyes Started To Drop. I Could Still Feel Yoites Hand Caressing My Cheek. It Was Peaceful And Felt Good. But He Just Wouldnt Know About My Secret.. Suddenly Everything Turned Black..  
I Fell Into The Black Abyss

Yoites POV

I Sat Their As I Listened To Miharus Quiet And Soft Breathing. He Fell Asleep Because His Hands Went Limp, His Stupid Phone Started Ringing Again I Answered It "Hello"  
"Yoite Im Here At The Hospital, About To Head Home Meet Me There Kay?" Yukimi..? When Did He Get Miharus Number? "How Did You Get Miharus Number? And Can I Bring Miharu?" I Asked "Sure An I Asked Tobari, You Need A Phone Kid" I Hung Up And Looked At Miharu I Hope Im Strong Enough To Carry Him.. I Put His Phone In My Pocket And Slid A Arm Under His Knee And One Under His Waist,His Head Instantly Laid Against My Upper Arm As I Stood And Started To Walk To Yukimis House. Which Was Very Far Away From Our Current Location..  
Lets Begin Miharu.


End file.
